1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle grille guards, and more particularly to a structural web automotive grille guard and a process for preparing the same.
2. Discussion
Current grille guards are typically made of a welded steel construction and are usually chrome plated to provide an attractive finish surface. However, such prior art steel grille guards are relatively heavy, which is highly undesirable. For example, heavy grille guards may cause the balance of the vehicle to be adversely affected which in turn can render steering more difficult.
Further, such prior art steel grille guards tend to be relatively expensive as to material cost, in view of the steel and chrome coating materials. Additionally, the manufacturing and labor costs tend to be high, due for example, from the need for welding the grille to the vehicle frame or chassis. Yet another possible problem with chrome coated grille guards is the likelihood that the chrome will wear away over time leaving the steel exposed and subject to unsightly rust.
In an apparent effort to address one or more of the perceived problems with steel grille guards, other prior art grille guards have been proposed which are formed from semi-rigid, self-skinning, foamed polyurethane with reinforcing metal strips, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,343 or polycarbonate tubes as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,855. However, the use of self-skinning foaming material or certain thermoplastic resins presents problems with regard to strength and durability as compared to steel guards.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to produce a vehicle grille guard that is lightweight, cost effective, and of high strength. The present invention provides a structural web injected plastic grille guard that can be produced cost effectively, is lightweight and non-corrosive but maintains an effective combination of rigidity and flexibility.